BloodRayne Interlude
by Reven Eid
Summary: From the jail cell to his death Sebastian & Rayne
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Don't own a thing )

SYNOPSIS: Saw BloodRayne in theatres and thought it an admirable attempt. With that said I thought Rayne and Sebastian were way cute together and when he died I was bummed 'cause I thought they were cute together like Selene and Micheal in Underworld. So I said to myself gotta write a piece and here I am, enjoy?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rayne woke up in the cell alone. She looked around and it was dark the candles that had lit the dungeons before had all burned out and all she had left was the small candle on the table next to her bed. She should have known better than to expect something from Sebastian. He had not wanted her, at first, it was her need more than anything that needed to be satisfied and when it had been he had lain her back in her bed. True he had then taken off all of his clothes and lain next to her and they had repeated their actions several times over. She could still taste his blood on her lips, she had accidently nicked his armwith her nails and when the blood began to trickle out of the small gash she couldn't help herself and took a small taste. He had felt it when she tasted him and had stopped kissing her arm immediately. She turned to look at him and she saw the hurt in his eyes. She wiped her mouth with her hand and accidently nicked her thumb. She can't remember now why she did what she did do next other than it was instinct and it felt right she licked her blood and it mingled in her mouth with his. She swallowed then approached him hesitantly. She began to kiss his jaw bone tenderly asking for his forgiveness in her act and he forgave her. He turned and kissed her and they both could taste each others blood in their mouths. After their last love making she had fallen asleep ensconced in his arms and now she was alone. She wouldn't think about it not now, not ever. It had been a mistake that she knew now but…. mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Rayne got dressed and decided to go looking for a pail of clean water. She needed to clean herself from … no she had to remind herself that she wasn't going to think about that or him. She finished lacing her boots and walked out of her cell and towards the stairs that led to the upper levels. If she was careful she wouldn't run int

o anyone but especially … Time to move.

Rayne found the well in one of the smaller courtyards and lowered the bucket so that she could get some clean water before the sun rose. She didn't need to get sun burned for … not going to think about him. Rayne felt someone looking at her but as she scanned her surroundings, she saw no one. It was still dark and no sentry's were around so she just shrugged it off and went back inside. She took one of the outside lit torches with her to illuminate her path and to replace the extinguished torches in the dungeons.

Rayne placed the torch on an empty holder on the wall and left the water bucket on the floor, there was light coming from the dungeons and it was very dark when she had left. She cautiously approached from around the corner and was surprised to find Sebastian standing beside her bed with his sword drawn. He turned when he heard Rayne's foot touch the last step, "_Rayne I came back and you weren't here. Where did you go?"_ Rayne turned to go back up the steps, "_Rayne don't make me lock you in your cell, please just tell me where you went?"_ Rayne turned to look at Sebastian but it hurt so she just stared at his hand that was holding the sword, "_I went looking for some water to clean myself with."_ Sebastian walked out of her cell and placed his sword on the table. Rayne didn't move she was to drained both emotionally and physically so when Sebastian approached her and moved her hair that was hiding her face from him she didn't step away. _"I didn't mean to think that you would leave."_ Rayne stepped away from him, his closeness was making her warm and she didn't need to do this now. She barely got three steps away from him and he took hold of her left wrist, "_Rayne? Why are you running away from him?"_ "**_I'm not."_** It came out more like a growl than an answer but it got her what she wanted, for him to let go of her hand. She walked the rest of the steps to retrieve her water and came back down. This time Sebastian had stepped back and was sitting at the table again. There were to plates of food that she hadn't seen before, "_I brought down some more blood and placed next to your bed on the table._" Rayne nodded and walked into her cell. She tore a piece of cloth from her sheets and placed it in the water. If Sebastian was going to stay she had little choice but to clean herself with him present.

Sebastian turned his back on Rayne, he could at least give her that much privacy. It should not matter any more he had already seen her, tasted her and felt her. He clenched his fists to try and release some of his tension. No he had to forget about what had happened. He was in a war now and there was no room for desire or lust in it. He had an undertaking to finish, kill the plague even if it took him with it. He was brought back from his reverie when Rayne called to him. "_Sebastian, why do you have two plates of food. Is that for the day watchman?"_ Sebastian turned to look at Rayne who was now fully dressed and clean, she was glowing-no he shook the vision from his eyes and looked at the food plates instead. "_No. I'll be your watchman this morning. The rest of the men are training and for this morning I will watch you._" Rayne nodded and turned to sit on her bed. She decided that perhaps a nap would do her good.


	3. Chapter 3 updated w conclusion

Rayne woke up in the cell alone. She looked around and it was dark the candles that had lit the dungeons before had all burned out and all she had left was the small candle on the table next to her bed. She should have known better than to expect something from Sebastian. He had not wanted her, at first, it was her need more than anything that needed to be satisfied and when it had been he had laid her back in her bed. True he had then taken off all of his clothes and lain next to her and they had repeated their actions several times over. She could still taste his blood on her lips, she had accidently nicked his arm with her nails and when the blood began to trickle out of the small gash she couldn't help herself and took a small taste. He had felt it when she tasted him and had stopped kissing her arm immediately. She turned to look at him and she saw the hurt in his eyes. She wiped her mouth with her hand and accidently nicked her thumb. She can't remember now why she did what she did do next other than it was instinct and it felt right she licked her blood and it mingled in her mouth with his. She swallowed then approached him hesitantly. She began to kiss his jaw bone tenderly asking for his forgiveness in her act and he forgave her. He turned and kissed her and they both could taste each others blood in their mouths. After their last love making she had fallen asleep ensconced in his arms and now she was alone. She wouldn't think about it not now, not ever. It had been a mistake that she knew now but…. mistake.

Rayne got dressed and decided to go looking for a pail of clean water. She needed to clean herself from … no she had to remind herself that she wasn't going to think about that or him. She finished lacing her boots and walked out of her cell and towards the stairs that led to the upper levels. If she was careful she wouldn't run into anyone but especially … Time to move.

Rayne found the well in one of the smaller courtyards and lowered the bucket so that she could get some clean water before the sun rose. She didn't need to get sun burned for … not going to think about him. Rayne felt someone looking at her but as she scanned her surroundings, she saw no one. It was still dark and no sentry's were around so she just shrugged it off and went back inside. She took one of the outside lit torches with her to illuminate her path and to replace the extinguished torches in the dungeons.

Rayne placed the torch on an empty holder on the wall and left the water bucket on the floor, there was light coming from the dungeons and it was very dark when she had left. She cautiously approached from around the corner and was surprised to find Sebastian standing beside her bed with his sword drawn. He turned when he heard Rayne's foot touch the last step, "_Rayne I came back and you weren't here. Where did you go?"_ Rayne turned to go back up the steps, "_Rayne don't make me lock you in your cell, please just tell me where you went?"_ Rayne turned to look at Sebastian but it hurt so she just stared at his hand that was holding the sword, "_I went looking for some water to clean myself with."_ Sebastian walked out of her cell and placed his sword on the table. Rayne didn't move she was to drained both emotionally and physically so when Sebastian approached her and moved her hair that was hiding her face from him she didn't step away. _"I didn't mean to think that you would leave."_ Rayne stepped away from him, his closeness was making her warm and she didn't need to do this now. She barely got three steps away from him and he took hold of her left wrist, "_Rayne? Why are you running away from me?"_ "_**I'm not."**_ It came out more like a growl than an answer but it got her what she wanted, for him to let go of her hand. She walked the rest of the steps to retrieve her water and came back down. This time Sebastian had stepped back and was sitting at the table again. There were to plates of food that she hadn't seen before, "_I brought down some more blood and placed it next to your bed on the table._" Rayne nodded and walked into her cell. She tore a piece of cloth from her sheets and placed it in the water. If Sebastian was going to stay she had little choice but to clean herself with him present.

Sebastian turned his back on Rayne; he could at least give her that much privacy. It should not matter any more he had already seen her, tasted her and felt her. He clenched his fists to try and release some of his tension. No he had to forget about what had happened. He was in a war now and there was no room for desire or lust in it. He had an undertaking to finish, kill the plague even if it took him with it. He was brought back from his reverie when Rayne called to him. "_Sebastian, why do you have two plates of food? Is that for the day watchman?"_ Sebastian turned to look at Rayne who was now fully dressed and clean, she was glowing-no he shook the vision from his eyes and looked at the food plates instead. "_No, its for you. I'll be your watchman this morning. The rest of the men are training and for this morning I will watch you._" Rayne nodded and turned to sit on her bed. She decided that perhaps a nap would do her good

She had been shown to her new quarters yesterday by the new sentry. She did not remember his name and did not need to she was told she wouldn't be going back to the dungeons. She had lain in her new bed for a couple of hours now when she felt it. His familiar presence coming down the hall. He had been by several times to speak with the other people staying on this floor but this time the steps stopped at her door. She made no move to open the door for him. If he was coming to see her he would have to make the first move. She had given Sebastian the only thing she still possessed and that she could call her own, herself. She tried to deny him since their first encounter but she had already failed once, she was going to be strong this time. He knocked on her door lightly and called her name. She turned her back on the door and closed her eyes hoping that he would go away, instead he opened her door stepped inside and closed the door. He leaned against the door, "_I know you are not sleeping Rayne, your breathing is too labored for it. If you don't want to look or talk to me that is fine but I want you to know something. I don't know what happened between us. I don't know if it meant something or anything to you but know this; I can't get you out of my mind. I can feel you everywhere I go and see you everywhere I am. Even with my eyes open all I see is you and I don't want it to stop."_

Sebastian stepped away from the door and turned to open it so that he could go back to his own room but stopped when he heard movement behind him. He didn't turn he had told Rayne what he wanted to tell her and now it was her turn to either admit that she wanted him to just as much as he wanted her or to end it now. "_You will leave me and I don't know if I will be able to bear it. It would be best that we stop now before we hurt each other more._" He could feel Rayne's breath on his neck and her body heat pressed against his back, all he had to do was turn around and he would have her in her arms. In her arms once more just like the last two times and that was something he couldn't let go off. He turned as fast as he could and grabbed a hold of Rayne before she could step back. He kissed with all the pent up frustration, want and need he had and did not stop until they both stumbled upon her bed. She did not push him away; she had known it was insane to think she could let him go. He was hers how she knew that she didn't know but she knew that without him a piece of her was gone and she needed every shred of humanity she could have to keep her mind straight on her mission to destroy her father.

The early dawn hours found Sebastian holding Rayne in her bed. He had not felt so complete for so long. He wasn't' afraid or angry when he was with her even though it made no sense. How could he be here with her especially considering who and what she was? She was half vampire half human but that had not been her fault. She was the daughter of the master vampire whom he had sworn to destroy, but she had also sworn the same. He would not think of that, not now. Their time together would come to an end soon enough he did not need to cloud their few moments together with such dark thoughts. He kissed her shoulder and caressed her arm and made to stand when Rayne stepped him with her hand on his hip, "_Why are you leaving, are you ashamed of us._" Sebastian held Rayne close against him and whispered in her ear, "_We must be careful, few would understand and while you have the support of few you have more against you. I can't be with you all the time to protect you and I don't want to loose you if they decide to act against you._" Rayne shrugged out of Sebastian's embrace to turn and look at him and nodded her understanding. She scooted closer to the wall and untangled herself him his arms and closed her eyes. When she opened them next he was gone.

When the army came and took Rayne and the treachery of one of their own was uncovered Sebastian had felt anger like he had never felt before. As he stood here in the grand room fighting along side the last of his Brimstone Brothers he knew that this was not the end. Whatever the outcome of tonight would be the head of the snake had been snuffed and tomorrow people across the land would wake up to a better day.

Rayne rushed to Sebastian's side. She could save him, force him to stay with her but he didn't want that. "No", was Sebastian's reply to her request. He had lived a life, maybe not a great one but a life none the less and had ended it with peace. Knowing that Rayne survived and that she was now the possessor of the three talismans was enough to give him peace. She was half vampire and half human but all soul and he knew that she would ensure that humanity survived.

It had been several months since the fall of Brimstone and Sebastian's death. While it still saddened she held his memory close to her heart. She had ordered her father's men to dismantle his castle and build home's with the raw equipment; anything and everything that could be sold for profit was done so and the money given to a new society of Brimstone brothers who were set-up in the old Brimstone castle. They took care of the orphans left behind from her father's bloody campaigns. Children were cared for and educated; Rayne would see that Sebastian's dream and her friend's dream were realized a world bathed in light. She rode as often as she could and sought her father's prodigny and destroyed those who did not give up their old ways. She lived off cattle blood and consumed human food as much as her body allowed but she never feed on another human since Sebastian and everyday she tried not to.

Today would be the last day she rode out. She was beginning to show and she wouldn't risk additional harm to her unborn child. She had not known at the time that the first time she and Sebastian had slept together and commingled their blood it would result in this. She was confused and would be forever confused by this turn of events but she would not destroy the child. It was all the proof she had left that Sebastian had been real other than her memories. Sebastian would live on in his child and this child would be happy. She would hide him or her with the Brimstone Brothers. It would know who her father was but only know that her mother thought of it always and left her behind for its well being.

If the brother's calculations were right she would be due in another two full moon cycles. On night's as cold as it was tonight she would look out her room window and stare out in the night. She would see them together in her minds eye out in the dark and hear his voice. She was driving herself insane with these memories and she needed to stop. She would ride out as soon as her body was healed enough after giving birth. She would not stay here where his memory was strongest. Some days passed quickly other days just dragged. The light hours were the easiest to pass because she slept for most of them but the child would be just like its father. It would move at all times of the day or night to remind her that it was there. She would sometimes find herself rubbing her stomach when the child was quite to ensure that it was still there and once she found herself humming a nonsensical tune.

Rayne wouldn't make it to her second full moon. As the sun set her body began to spasm in pain. She held her screams as best as she could and called on those who knew her secret. She went to the caves hidden below the dungeons and was assisted by three brothers and two mid-wives. They chained her arms to the ground and stepped back to let the mid-wives do their job unhindered. Rayne had insisted that they chain her arms just incase she lost control. They had been reluctant at first but when they saw her and heard her screaming they now thought it was for the best. "We need you to begin pushing the child is ready." Rayne nodded and put all her strength into ensuring the child came forth, Sebastian's child.

Before Synya was able to tell Rayne it was okay to stop pushing she was surprised when a second child began to emerge. The boy and girl began to cry as loud as their bodies would allow. Synya's assistant rushed forth with the blankets and she waved one of the brother's over so they could help clean the children off with the clean warm water they had brought. Rayne relaxed against the ground and began to drift off to sleep, the last thing she heard was crying of children.

When Rayne awoke she was clean and back in her old rooms. The children were no where to be found but hot food and blood were set on the table next to her bed. She had no craving for either but she drank and ate just the same. A light tap to her door was unnecessary she knew who was on the other side, Synya. "I wasn't sure if you were awake yet of if you wanted to see them but, they are downstairs with the rest of the babies. It would be best to wait to well into the night to see them so not rouse suspicion." Rayne only nodded and laid back down to sleep. She felt weak but not completely depleted, she should be able to leave in just a couple of days like she had planned.

Synya was at the bottom of the stairs in the hallway that led to the baby rooms. The twins were housed in the first room for quicker and easier access for Rayne. Synya would watch out for the children personally, she had told the rest of the caretakers that they were her niece and nephew and that their mother was a recent casualty of the war. She knew what Rayne had wanted but there would time later for that. When she saw Rayne's shadow approach she pushed open the door so she could go directly in. All the other baby's were asleep but the twins, the twins were wide awake and alert as if they had known this moment would come. They had been asleep for most of the light hours but as sunset approached they had been more animated and alert. Rayne approached softly and stared into their shared crib. They were so small and pale. They both had Sebastian's hair and eye color. She had never felt an ache like this before. It was just as strong as Sebastian's loss but not as painful. Her arms ached to reach out and touch them to see if they were as soft as they seemed. Her, nay their children would have Sebastian's face but her softer features. Synya stepped back from the reunion. She knew of Rayne's plan to leave but hoped she would change her mind after meeting the children. As quickly as she came Rayne was out of the baby's room.

"His name will be Sebastian and her name will be Neray after my mother." Synya nodded and Rayne left. She would be leagues away by dawn's light and her children would be in safe hands. She would return as often as she could to see them but from afar. Not until she was sure that they would be safe would she bring them out of this sanctuary. She had spoken to each of the brothers that was present at her birth and relayed the same information with a key difference. Besides educating the children in academics they would ensure that they knew how to defend themselves. They could not be caught unaware if her endeavor to secure a better life for them outside these walls proved false.

As they days turned into months and then years Rayne made sure to return two days prior to their birthday. She would come to their rooms at night when they were asleep and would look at their drawings. They slept in a small room that was attached to Synya's. She had become their care taker since she was their "aunt" and Synya would wait outside to update her about the children's progress.

When the children were nine Rayne had decided that she had done all she could across the land. Those who wished to change their ways she monitored and those who refused were destroyed. She went to her father's old estate and was pleased to see that nature had taken its course. The remains of his castle had been grown over with vegetation and the bridge had been left in place to ensure that there was travel in between the two regions.

She traveled to Brimstone that night. Synya would prepare the children so they would begin to travel with her. Synya would join them for a time but eventually she would return to Brimstone to continue her work. Her children would learn the truth and they would stay with her. She had been their age when her hunger began to manifest itself and she wanted to be there for them to help them if it happened to them as well.

Synya had the children dress in their warmest travel clothes and had them drink the sleeping draught Rayne had ordered. The children would sleep for almost two days in the back of the carriage which was needed to ensure distance from their ancestral home. Their new home would be unknown to them but it would be quiet and safe but most importantly they would be with Rayne.

As Synya guided the carriage out of the Brimstone gates she saw Rayne at the edge of the road up ahead waiting for them. She got of her horse as the carriage approached and took her horse's reins and tied him to the back. Synya went to the back to be with the children and Rayne guided the horses at a light run to gain the most distance from the Brimstone castle and to be at their destination sooner.

When the children awoke the carriage was parked deep in the woods. They were not familiar with the territory and when they emerged from the carriage they saw a cottage and Synya grooming the horses. They climbed out and headed for her, "Where are we?" Synya turned and smiled at the children, "Go inside she's waiting for you." The children went into the cabin and found a woman sitting by the fireside. It was a chilly fall day so they approached the fire to warm their hands. "Hello." The children turned to look at the woman and smiled at her. Rayne gestured to the chairs and they sat. "You must be hungry after your trip I have broth ready for you and some fresh bread as well." The children dug into their meals as Rayne observed them, "Do you know who I am?" Neray looked towards her brother who was busy eating and turned to Rayne, "Our mother?" Rayne smiled, "Yes. Did Synya tell you who I was?" Sebastian spoke up at this time, "You come every year on our birth day and we hear you and Synya talk. We've known about you but never met. We were afraid that if we woke up you would leave sooner." Rayne looked at her children and smiled softly, "I am not leaving anymore. That is why you are here with me to stay." Sebastian and Neray smiled to each other and sheepishly to their mother, together once more and forever a family.


End file.
